You Can't Choose Your Home
by Mining300
Summary: When a misunderstood few days cause a problem in the Panda Village, Po finds himself talking to Tigress. This one conversation leads to something entirely new, something complete.
Po continued to walk forward. It had been two days since the defeat of Kai and they were still at the panda village. His panda dad had insisted that they stay for a few days to rest up. Shifu and the Furious Five had accepted right away. Not that that wasn't good and all, they were turned into jade not too long ago, but it didn't take any convincing. Po wasn't one to dwell on such things, so he dropped it. Po looked to the side, several young panda's ran by and he smiled to himself. They were safe.

He stopped as he heard a voice. Monkey's voice. He looked over to the center of the village, at the long dining table. Monkey was waving him over. He noticed Crane and Mantis there as well.

"Hey guys!" Po said as he sat at the end of the table with Monkey and Crane on either side of him. "It's been two days since Kai and we haven't had the time to talk! How you guys holding up?"

"We're fine, thanks." Crane said.

"So, before I forget, what was the Spirit realm like?" Mantis asked.

Po thought for a moment. "Lot's of floating rock. Like, a ton. It was pretty cool."

Mantis nodded, but didn't say more. Po looked at the three. They all seemed . . . sad. Not their faces, but just their aura. Po frowned, "You guys are acting like this is the last time we're going to see each other!" Po chuckled, but slowly came to a stop. "Wait, seriously?"

"You'll promise to visit, right?" Crane had said this.

"Huh? Well, I guess I'll visit with my dad every now and then."

"How much?"

Po shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, once a year?"

Mantis, who was in the middle of eating a dumpling, choked on his food. He looked to Monkey and Crane and then to Po. "Guys?" Po looked at the three. "What's the—"

"Po!" Po turned to see his panda dad.

"Sorry guys, we'll talk later." He turned to his dad. "Coming!" He stood up and rushed over to his dad. "So, everything set?"

"Yes, son. Everything is ready."

Po smiled. "This is great! Wait till I tell everyone that you're coming back too!"

"Yeah, speaking of, I did as you asked and a few others are coming as well."

"Sweet!" Po stopped and looked back at the table to see his friends gone.

"Is . . something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." He turned back to his dad. "Well, I'll see you at the feast tonite!"

Li Shan nodded, "Tell your friends to come early so they can get what they want before the horde!" Li Shan laughed and continued walking.

Po smiled and ran off towards the place that he, Shifu, and the furious five had temporarily been staying. He stopped at the door and knocked. He could hear light footsteps from inside and the door opened. "Hey, Master Shifu."

"Dragon Warrior." Shifu stepped aside and Po walked inside the sleeping quarters. He continued across and stepped over sleeping mats and various items given to the five by the various pandas of the village. "I want you to know that we are happy for you."

"Thanks, Shifu. But— ah— it was a team effort." Po pulled out his travel pack and started putting the various trinkets inside. "It took much more chi than I had alone to defeat Kai."

"That was not what I was referring—" Shifu stopped as Po put his remaining action figures into the travel pack.

"Welp, I think we're all packed."

"We?"

Po turned to Shifu. "Yeah, you think I'm going to wait till sunrise tomorrow to finish packing?"

"Well, no, I was just under the impression that you were staying here, with your father."

"What? No! Actually, my father is coming to the valley. Oh! Right! Sorry, but I forgot to ask. I already invited some pandas to come to the valley."

"It's fine, Po. So, you really are coming back to the valley?"

"Yeah! Of course! Why would—" Po's eyes widened. "Wait, do the others . . ." Po trailed off and he dropped his travel pack, spilling the contents onto the floor. His eyes widened. "I have to go." He ran out of the building, pushing the door open. He ran into the village. He passed by panda's and only panda's. One thought rushing through his mind. Where were his friends?

"Po, why are you running around like that? You're going to tire yourself out."

Po came to a stop, but bounced in place. "Sorry, dad. Where are the five?"

The goose turned towards the entrance of the village. "I only know where Tigress is, but she asked to be alone."

Po turned in the direction his father was looking. He could see the vibrant yellow fabric from here. "Thanks dad!" He ran off towards Tigress. As he got closer he decided to slow down. He walked up next to Tigress. She was staring at the ground.

"The peach petals haven't gone away. They seem to stick to this place."

"Well, you know, they are kind of from the Spirit Realm or something." Po sat next to Tigress. "Look, Tigress, there is something I need to tell you."

"No need, Dragon Warrior. If you are going to stay here, then I will be happy for you."

"You're not going to be happy."

"I'm serious, Po. Even if we only see each other once a year."

"Wow! That traveled fast! So, who told you?"

Tigress took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Viper."

"Oh, so Viper knows too. Wait, were you meditating?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, sorry. I have to say one more thing before I leave you to get back to it."

"What's that?"

"I'm not staying here."

Tigress's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yep. This place isn't my home. My home is the valley! With you guys." Po picked up a peach petal. "I guess I'm kinda like this petal. I'm not going to leave my home."

Tigress smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just compare yourself to a leaf?"

"It's a special leaf!"

"Yeah, I suppose you and that leaf are special."

"Thanks." Po smiled and turned to Tigress. "So, on the topic of special things . . ."

"Po . . ."

"How are _you_ holding up?"

"Fine."

"Not better than fine?"

"Fine."

"I think you are doing awesome."

"How awesome?"

"Tigress-level awesome."

"What tier is that?"

"Top tier."

"How _good_ is that?"

Po shrugged. "The best? So— anyway— c'mon! We got to get to the feast before the others!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her to a standing position. "Hopefully we'll pass by the others."

"What? The feast starts in half an hour."

"I know, but you want to get some food right? Well, if we wait, you might not get any!" The two walked side by side and headed towards the village center. "So, why did you guys think I was staying?"

"Paranoia."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Just afraid you wouldn't come back with us."

"Oh, well, I am coming back! I won't ever leave you guys." He chuckled. "Not unless I was forced or something."

The two continued in an uncomfortable silence. "Uh, Tigress?"

"What is it, Po?"

"I, was— uh— kinda wondering if, maybe you wanted to . . . _approach_ dinner a little differently."

"Differently?"

"Yeah! I mean—"

Po felt his hand get grabbed and he looked back at Tigress, who had stopped. "Po. What do you mean by differently? Do you mean like Viper and Crane?"

Po nodded. This was it. The final moment.

"I would love to." She smiled. "Now, let's get there before the majority of the panda's."

"All right! By the way, I already talked to Shifu."

"What was his reaction?" Tigress said as the two walked forward.

"Surprisingly chill, y'know, then he threatened my life. Speaking of Shifu— HEY SHIFU!" Po waved the Red Panda over.

Shifu joined them in their walk. "I repacked your things Po."

"Oh, thanks. Guess I did kinda leave in a rush. Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem." He turned to Tigress. "So, someone's happy. Can't stop smiling? Who said it?"

Tigress's smile widened. "Po did. I would have if Kai didn't show his ugly face."

Po chuckled before coming to a realization. "Wait— what?"

Tigress nodded. "I talked to Shifu about a week before Kai came. About the possibility of a relationship between us. He agreed."

"Woah, really?"

"Yes, panda." Shifu said. "Remember what I said about the 'rules'."

"Yeah, no problem. I do like my arms."

"Ah, we're here." Shifu spotted Mr. Ping and smiled to himself. "You two hold hands."

"What?" Both sides of the Yin and Yang said simultaneously.

"Just do it." Po shrugged and gripped his hand in Tigress's. She wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't looking.

The two walked off while Shifu walked over to Mr. Ping. "So Shifu, they finally did it. You remember the bet?"

"Yep." Shifu smirked. "You lost."

"Huh? Po was the one?"

"That's right."

The two father's watched the Panda and Tiger walk into the village center. "Why did we bet against out our children?"

Shifu shook his head. "I have no idea."


End file.
